


"Fuck no"

by bewheremickeyis



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewheremickeyis/pseuds/bewheremickeyis
Summary: Ian's thoughts on marriage?...maybe. Hopefully, we'll find out.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	"Fuck no"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I'm even posting this here. Just my thoughts on Ian's thoughts.

"You gonna marry Mickey?"...

"Fuck no." 

*I'm scared.  
Will I be a good husband? Does HE think I'll be a good husband?  
Will he even say yes?  
Am I the marrying type? Is he?  
Our lives are chaotic...all the time.  
I just got out of prison, he's still in prison.  
Look at my family's track record with a healthy marriage.  
I'm not good enough, I have issues.  
Mental illness.  
I've cheated.  
I've fucked up...a lot.  
Would he even want to be mine forever?  
We're both pretty crazy, let's admit it.  
Marriage is HUGE. Can I commit like that? I've been a little flighty.  
Doubt. Fear. Unease.  
I love him, but...I'm scared.*

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't know a perfect person. I only know flawed people who are still worth loving." - John Green


End file.
